paragonhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler
Tyler Richards is a sophomore at Paragon High. Within the school, he is a member of the Tech Teens, a group of highly intellectual adolescents who utilize technology as well as their supernatural abilities. His sharp eyes and attention to detail makes him a significant teammate, but his arrogent attitude and perverted mind makes him equally bothersome.'' Backgound/Biography Tyler Richards was born in New Delhi, India. His mother, a middle high-class Indian politician, met an American engineer. They had one son named Tyler Singh. He was the youngest of three, but the most likely to succeed. He was smart, clever, and a fast learner, but he was also teased by his two other brothers because of his "foreign" father. However, he was always reading new books and learning new things to challenge his dominating siblings with. Due to his parents' important jobs, they never truly discovered his potential. One day, Tyler's father went back to America for an important project in robotics. Tyler was devastated when he left. Now he was alone with his distant mother and terrible siblings. All he focused on was his school work. He thought if he could excel in school, he could move to America and stay with his father. He stayed up every night to study new subjects. His mother noticed his determination and told him he would excel further in America. At the age of 10, he flew to America to meet his father once again. Tyler arrived in California and met his father. For once in a long time, he was happy. He did miss his mother, but he only focused on the future. He was admitted into a high tech school and felt welcomed there. His father was distant at times, but was loving and humorous. Tyler was so happy to be with his father that he changed his last name from Singh (his mother's last name) to Richards (his father's last name), but things started to change. One day, Tyler visited his father at the robotics lab. He was curious about his father's occupation and wanted to learn more about it. He met his father surrounded by a team of engineers and next to a huge generator type machine. His father was suprised and told Tyler to stay back because they were working with nanobots. Wanting to impressive his father, Tyler started messing with the controls. The machine started to glow and shoot out electric fields. The status on the machine went critical and the all the engineers were running and yelling "Take Cover!" . Tyler's father ran to get his son, but it was too late. The machine exploded in a white hot light. Tyler's father and the other engineers avoided the burning light, but Tyler wasn't too lucky. Tyler's body was fine, but his eyes were serevely burned. When he was taken to the hospital, the doctors said he would never see again. Tyler was beyond feeling. He didn't speak much or reponse to anything after the incident. His fahter cried every night, thinking it was his fault. Life wouldn't be the same, but six mouths later, Tyler started see again. However, it wasn't the same. His first sight after getting his vision back was his father's skeleton. He paniced at the sight, but was greatly relieved to see again. His father was astonished and awe-struck, but curious to know how he could see again. They studied and found out that the nanobots in the explosion must have enhanced his vision. Tyler experimented with his new found abilities until his father discovered a high school for "gifted" students. Tyler Richards was admitted into Paragon High after he finished middle school. When Tyler came in on the first day, he felt isolated and decided not to talk to anyone. He demostrated his powers during the school showcase tirals and was placed in a team. He stayed aloof and quiet until a boy named Alex came to him. He said, "Relax and let go because here at Paragon; we are all the same." For some strange reason, Tyler instantly relaxed and started talking to his new friends. Tyler felt welcomed at Paragon High and enjoyed being a member of the Tech Teens. Personality Tyelr Richards has been a very organized and humorous kid even before he obtained his powers. His overpowering sibling made him competitive and determined in any work he does. After he has regained his sight, Tyler acted more serious and mature so nothing (like the incident that caused his powers) would happen again. However, when he first went to Paragon High and became a member of the Tech Teens, Tyler slowly recovered his humor again. His powers have also provoked some different behavior. He has become detail-orientated. He also acts like a "know-it-all' because of his all seeing eyes. Due to his X-ray Vision, he has become a bit perverted. This new behavior is a bit annoying to the rest of his team, but Tyler is accepted for who he is. Appearence Tyler is half Indian and half Caucasian male with a black shaggy crop haircut. He is 5 ' 8 with a light brown complexion and a very thin physique. His eyes are his most interesting features. Due to the incident, his iris color isn’t the same for each eye (except for when he uses his powers) and the color changes from time to time. Tyler wears a white t-shirt with red sleeves, green shorts and white sneakers. He also wears a pair of sunglasses sometimes to hide his eyes and scars from others. During battle, he doesn’t wear his sunglasses because they disturb his vision and he doesn't want to destroy them with his Laser Vision. Ability Tyler's power is known as Multi-Vision, the ability to see different spectrums of light, temperture, distance, and size. His eyes could see everything from the small world of atoms (Microscopic Vision) to the colorful world of heat radiation (Infrared Vision). The nanobots burned and fused themselves into his retinas and optic nerves connecting to the visual cortex ( back end of the brain). The technology became part of him and enhanced his eyesight to extraordinary feats. Not only has his eyes improved, but they have even turned into weapons. ' ' *'''Microscopic Vision- ability to incrediblely small objects. *'X-ray Vision'- ability to see through solid materials *'Chemo Vision'- ability to see the output pheromone *'Night Vision'- ability to see with little or no light present *'Infrared Vision'- ability to see heat radiation *'Telescopic Vision'- ability to see great distances *'Gamma Vision'- ability to see gamma radiation *'Ultraviolet Vision'- ability to see ultraviolet light *'Energy Vision'- ability to see pure energy either hidden or invisble to the human eye *'Microwave Vision'- ability to see microwaves/radio waves *'Laser Vision'- ability to project highly intense concentrated lasers from the user's eyes